As a constituent of a digestive system, alimentary system lesions are very common, of which, esophagus cancer and stomach cancer are most severe. According to statistics, hundreds of thousands of people die of esophagus cancer and stomach cancer every year all round the world, with sickness rates and morbidity rates varying with each place. China is one of high-prevalence areas suffering esophagus cancer and stomach cancer; moreover, the sickness rate in rural area is far higher than that in an urban area. Clinic treatment results show that the esophagus cancer and the stomach cancer in the early stage can be cured; therefore, early detection is extremely important for reducing corresponding cancer incidence rate and lethality rate. Barium meal and endoscope are the main diagnostic methods at present, but these diagnostic methods are expensive, which are difficult to popularize widely in some remote areas. Moreover, the detection process is complicated to operate, which has a certain requirement on the technological level of the medical staff; secondly, the volumes of the existing endoscopes are generally big, which may cause injury to body organs during detection; meanwhile, the sufferer needs to bear the negative reactions caused by the endoscope during the entire detection process, which aggravates the sickness conditions of the sufferer.
With regard to the problems existing in a conventional alimentary system sickness detector, the medical staff tries to employ a medical wireless endoscope system (referred to as “capsule endoscope”). The capsule endoscope is a novel noninvasive indolent wireless detecting system, which is composed of a pill-like capsule for realizing digestive tube detection function and an in vitro image recorder. Because a micro-optical-electro-mechanical technology is employed, the smart endoscope has a very tiny size, and the sufferer does not need to be narcotized while swallowing it, and can move freely, thus avoiding pains and inconvenience brought by the conventional detection method. Because the technology contains significant business interests and application prospect, and has the advantages of simple operation, aponia and no cross infection or the like, the capsule endoscope is getting more and more attentions to researcher since at home and abroad.
However, there are still a lots of limitations for applying the conventional capsule endoscope in lesion detection. For example, the Patent No. 201220135353.3 titled as Capsule Endoscope discloses a capsule endoscope. The capsule endoscope is of a swallowing type, which is mainly applied to detect stomach, duodenum and lower digestive system diseases, and can move and be finally discharged in vitro under the gastrointestinal peristalsis. However, if the capsule endoscope is applied to detect an upper digestive system, particularly applied to an esophagus, it will be difficult to ensure the detection accuracy and reliability thereof. This is because that the capsule endoscope moves rapidly under the action of liquids in the esophagus or under the action of the gravitational force thereof, which is not relatively slow like that of gastrointestinal peristalsis. In this way, the staying time of the capsule endoscope in the esophagus cannot be ensured, which is just not beneficial for improving the detection accuracy and reliability. Moreover, in order to avoid cross infection, the capsule endoscope is a disposable product, thus causing that parts inside the capsule cannot be repeatedly used for many times, which causes wastes and improves the detection cost of the sufferer.
Therefore, in view of the technical problems existing in the capsule endoscope of the prior art, it needs to develop a novel capsule endoscope which can move and work flexibly, back and forth in the upper alimentary system, and implement accurate and controllable detection portion. Moreover, the capsule endoscope can be repeatedly used for multiple times, and cross infection can be avoided, so as to reduce the single-time detection cost of the sufferer, and relieve the workload of the medical staff.